


Loaded gun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Eleanor, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Stomping, Submissive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleanor and Louis fuck a lot. Eleanor is always in charge.





	Loaded gun

Louis lies on the bed in anticipation. Eleanor says she has a surprise for him. He wonders if it’s her giant strap on dildo or if she’s wearing heels again to stamp on him with. His cock fills at the thought. He is obsessed with her standing on him wearing heels. 

Eleanor then steps out of the bathroom and Louis is practically drooling. His wife is the most beautiful sexy woman in the world.

Her hair is in loose waves down her back. She is wearing a black satin bra and crotchless fishnets with black boots. She has no panties on. He can see the lube glistening on her pubes. His mouth waters. He desperately wants a taste but he needs to be good for his domme. 

"Lie on the floor slut," Eleanor orders.

Louis immediately complies and lays prostrate on the floor for his mistress. Eleanor runs the heel of her boot across Louis' calves and gradually up to his thighs. She gently grazes his crotch. Louis moans softly. 

"Quiet whore, or I'll fetch my whip."

Louis quickly shuts up even though he loves being whipped. 

"Good boy, now lie back on the bed, i'm going to sit on your face. I want to ride it."

Louis does as he's told. Then Eleanor climbs on top of him and sits on his face. 

"Well what are you waiting for slut, taste me?", she commands.

Louis doesn't need to be told twice. He immediately sucks her clitoris into his mouth. Eleanor covers her mouth with her hand to keep in her moan. He begins to lick her in earnest, his faced getting soaked by her slick. 

******TO BE CONTINUED*********


End file.
